


Приручи ворона

by RoksiG



Category: Ivanhoe - All Media Types, Ivanhoe - Walter Scott
Genre: AU, F/M, Middle Ages, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: А если все-таки она...





	1. Chapter 1

И, как бывает в бравурных и глупых геройских балладах, спаситель явился в последний момент.  
Командор Ордена бедных рыцарей Иерусалимского храма Бриан де Буагильбер негодовал: исход поединка был очевиден. Противник был уставшим, лошадь под ним — загнанной. Все должно было решиться с одного удара. Это была бы самая никчемная победа из тех, которые одерживал Бриан. Мальчишку, называющего себя Айвенго, он даже в чем-то уважал. Бриан не предполагал, чем мальцу насолил, но тот, как назойливая оса, все время оказывался поблизости. Все бы можно свести в шутку, да только этой «осе» на турнирах не силой, а лишь волей непонятной удачи удавалось одерживать верх. Но третий раз должен был стать решающим.  
Мальвуазен уже предупредил, что случится, если друг вдруг откажется от поединка. Его позорно вздернут в собственных доспехах, а еврейку безоговорочно сожгут. Ведь какие еще нужны доказательства чар?  
Мальчишка был ее единственным шансом, но гордость вставала поперек страсти: как же она беспокоилась о нем: «Твои раны ещё не зажили. Не бейся с этим надменным человеком. Зачем же и тебе погибать?». Что ж… Так тому и быть. Неплохой день для доблестной смерти молодого идиота.  
Бриан де Буагильбер еще раз взглянул на привязанную у позорного столба девицу: «Прости меня, любовь моя. Я пытался…». Как же она была прекрасна. Она что-то шептала, видимо, свои молитвы и вдруг оказалась совсем рядом. Или нет… Не она, а бестелесный ее призрак с глазами-безднами. Оруженосец застегнул забрало храмовнического шлема, а призрак протянул в его направлении руку. Это было похоже на сумасшествие. Никто не видел ее, кроме Бриана. Разве что верный конь Замор занервничал, попятился. И тут зазвучала труба — знак к началу поединка. Бриан пришпорил коня и ринулся навстречу противнику, а призрак был рядом, легко проник сквозь броню и плоть, дотянулся до сердца и сжал его тонкими пальчиками.  
Рыцарь святого храма видел, что, как и он и ожидал, соперник не выдержал его удара и рухнул, но одновременно с тем и в его собственных глазах потемнело, а мир сжался в горошинку. У него еще оставались силы крикнуть: «Ведьма» и предупредить обманутых товарищей, но он только шепнул: «Живи, коварная» и упал, как скошенный колос. Вот и все. Конец. Глупый и бесславный… Только об этом сожалел Бриан Буагильбер, погружаясь во тьму.  
Но не так просто оказалось его извести даже ведьме.  
Бриан не знал, сколько находился в предательской беспомощности. Он был жив. Он дышал. Сердце билось ровно. С некоторым опасением распахнув глаза, он поначалу решил, что ослеп — такая темень была вокруг. Бриан попытался подняться, но тело почти не слушалось его, а поднятая рука наткнулась на нечто непробиваемое твердое. Жуткая догадка почти привела его в отчаяние: этот низкий свод был ничем иным как крышкой гроба. Голос еще не вернулся к нему, но воздуха, казалось, уже не хватит, чтобы наполнить грудь. Какие бы опасности ни случались, он никогда еще не был в таком ужасе и отчаянии. Бриан Буагильбер не боялся смерти, но даже в самом страшном кошмаре не мог предположить такой исход — быть погребенным заживо. В отчаянии, не смиряясь, а только все больше распаляясь от осознания собственного бессилия, Бриан снова попытался поднять свод могилы, уперевшись в него всеми членами, а потом — с силой ударив кулаком. Бесполезно…  
Собрав силы для следующей атаки — ведь лучше разбиться до смерти, сражаясь, чем ждать смиренно смерть от удушья, — Бриан замер и вдруг уловил какую-то возню там, наверху. Это могло быть просто голодное животное, а могли быть и друзья, которые не поверили в нелепую гибель величайшего из воинов, мог быть, в конце концов, его чернокожий слуга Осман, с его звериным чутьем. Бриан, настолько мог, завозился так, чтобы быть услышанным. Он не ошибся! Кто-то действительно разрывал могилу. Вот уже донеслось царапанье снаружи по крышке, а потом она поднялась, открывая небо с россыпями звезд. И видит Бог, никогда Бриану раньше не доводилось видеть такой красоты! Потом он взглянул на спасителя, и радость его разом сникла. Похоже, это не было избавлением. Это было агонией и продолжением кошмара. Их было двое. И это были не люди. Над Брианом склонилось два огромных каменных истукана, с грубо вытесанными лицами. Один из них легко, словно дюжий храмовник был котенком, вытащил его за ворот рубахи и перекинул через плечо.  
Был велик риск, что вздумай он воспротивиться, чудовище раскроит ему череп, как орех, потому, пока ситуация не прояснится, Бриан предпочел притвориться мертвым. Он видел, как под ногами шагающего, почти как человек, истукана мелькает земля, а затем заметил телегу. По движениям носильщика Бриан понял, что сейчас окажется там. Истукан мог бы грубо швырнуть пленника, но нет же. Он положил его почти мягко.  
— Следовало бы тебя оставить там, среди мертвых, сэр рыцарь. Только если твое сердце остановится по вине моей дочери, ее собственное сердечко станет чернее уголька.  
Возница телеги был явно человек, но он был последним из людей, с которым сейчас хотел бы встретиться Бриан. Он узнал этот голос — еврей Исаак, отец прекрасной колдуньи Ревекки. Бриан не особо верил в россказни о том, что евреи выкапывают трупы честных христиан, используя их в своих обрядах. Такие слухи нужны были, чтобы напугать чернь, а имеющим власть и силу спокойно разорять проклятое племя. Кто знает, может, и не все это выдумка? Дыма без огня не бывает.  
Исаак что-то прошептал на своем наречии, и истукан рассыпался прахом, как и не было, а еврей тронул вожжи, цокнув языком на мула, и повозка двинулась. Что бы ни задумал старик, Бриан был еще жив, был спасен неуловимым везучим евреем. Теперь, куда бы тот ни направлялся, храмовник был уверен, если уж упомянул о дочери, то рано или поздно та должна объявиться.  
Вспомнив о коварности Ревекки, Бриан к собственному удивлению почувствовал не злость, а облегчение — жива. После собственной несбывшейся смерти он мог думать только об этом. Может, именно из-за любви к ведьме Господь его не принял ни в ад, ни в рай. Однако после всего этого теперь и у Ревекки образовался огромный долг перед ним. Но оставалось лишь выжидать.  
Привезли его не в какую-то тайную пещеру или склеп, а в богатый дом, видимо, принадлежавший самому Исааку. И опекали его не как врага, а как дорогого гостя. Только та, та самая, желанная, все не приходила. Терпение Бриана иссякало. Он готов уже был камня на камне не оставить от этого дома, но тут наконец вошла она. И первым почувствовало ее сердце, подскочив, как только шевельнулась расшитая восточными узорами занавеска, прикрывающая вход в покои мнимого больного. И тут же покои эти стали подобны райскому саду с единственным прекрасным цветком, пряный аромат которого он вдыхал и не мог надышаться.  
На удивление молчалива, но нежна и заботлива была его еврейка. Благом, наверно, было принять из ее рук лично изготовленный напиток, даже если это был яд, но Бриан отодвинул чашу.  
— Пей, сэр рыцарь, — Ревекка будто мысли его прочла. — Он не отравлен. В этом доме тебе нечего опасаться за свою жизнь.  
Она слегка отпила напиток и снова поднесла чашу к его губам, но Бриан не торопился. Хоть так у него была возможность захватить своими ладонями ее ладошки, почти приласкать тонкие кисти, да и задать несколько вопросов, которые после прошедших событий уже нельзя было списать на недоразумение.  
— Скажи, тот парень, что видел, как лебедь несколько раз облетела башню Торкилстона, ведь не врал? Я сам списал на волнение и яркий солнечный свет, когда стоя на парапете ты вдруг исчезла, а через миг появилась снова, и на рукаве было перышко…  
Такая откровенная, гордая Ревекка не удостоила его ответом, но это и был ответ.  
— Забудь об этом, сэр рыцарь. Забудь обо всем плохом, — шептала колдунья своим бесподобным журчащим говором.— Пей!  
Бриан не хотел забывать, но повернул чашу так, чтобы у его губ оказалась та кромка, которую касались губы Ревекки. Он подчинился, прошептав:  
— Почти как наш первый, а, может, и последний поцелуй.  
Питье было вязким, слегка сладковатым. От него по телу разливалось приятное тепло и клонило в дрему.  
— Спи, сэр рыцарь, — тонкие пальчики скользнули по его щеке. И несмотря на тепло питья в чаше, были такими холодными. Бриан желал бы их согреть, но голос любимой убаюкивал. — Завтра будет совсем новый день…  
Когда он проснулся, сначала даже не мог вспомнить ни собственное имя, ни как он оказался в этом месте. А потом появилась она, и все разом стало на свои места…  
— Ревекка! — он успел схватить ее за запястье до того, как она в ужасе отшатнулась, будто от призрака.— Не смей отталкивать меня, Ревекка! Не смей гнать! Ты видишь, Господь ли, судьба или кто-то еще ведет нас друг к другу. Ты не можешь это не видеть, Ревекка! — пока не успели прибежать ее защитники, кем бы они ни были, он продолжал ее заклинать. — Ты же сама понимаешь, что не всесильна — не остановила пожар, чуть сама не сгорела как ведьма, потом все же пошла на обман…  
— Ты сам не ведаешь, что несешь в своей одержимости, — странно, что она не пыталась вырваться, но тогда бы она не была собой.  
— Тебе и твоему семейству нужен защитник, сильнее, чем ваши глупые чары. Позволь мне стать твоим защитником.— Она еще раз дернулась, а он отпустил, закричав: — Ведьма! Мои ноги!  
Когда он ее отпустил, она шарахнулась, как будто над ней кнутом замахнулись, но тут же кинулась к нему, откидывая покрывало, ощупывая — и это было приятно. Стоило огромных усилий не выдать себя.  
— Добилась своего, — стонал Бриан. — Конечно, кому теперь нужен калека.  
Она убежала. Потом явился ее отец. И его прикосновения были совсем отвратительными. Хуже того, что в какой-то момент он достал иглу длиной в ладонь и вонзил ее Бриану в ляжку.  
— Ты можешь обмануть невинную деву, но не меня, Ворон, — сказал Исаак.  
Мысленно Бриан пообещал со старика шкуру содрать, но ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.  
Когда-то при Гастингсе фальшивым отступлением Вильгельм Нормандский завоевал Англию.  
Когда-то молодой Бриан, обманутый женщиной, пришел в Орден защитников Соломонового храма, желая приобщиться великих тайных знаний. Все оказалось обманом. И уже с годами разочаровавшийся, переставший верить в чудеса он вдруг встретил ее…  
Бриан нашел слабое место гордой еврейки — она не может устоять перед слабым. Притворяясь больным, ожидая своей участи, бывший храмовник был не менее доволен, чем его соотечественник, давая приказ к отступлению. Блуждая, он столько лет искал свою планиду. И он своего не упустит!


	2. Chapter 2

Создавать големов и управлять ими в роду Исаака умели все мужчины. Но настоящий дар повелевать стихиями и демонами, лечить, предсказывать, обращаться зверьем или птицей был у женщин. Исаак помнил тетушку Наву — грустную волоокую женщину, прекрасную, несмотря на преклонный возраст. Она так легко смогла оживить мертвую птичку. Потом Нава просто исчезла. Если она и умерла, никто не заботился о ее похоронах.  
Позже отец объяснил, что это не дар вовсе — если для рода благословение, то для носительницы проклятие. Он с нею, пока она невинна. А без него… Ну это словно руки отнять. Так говорил отец, так внушали Наве. Так Исаак потом учил Ревекку.  
Существовала еще одна опасность. Если случайно и нарочно по вине колдуньи погибнет человек, сила ее возрастет, но сама она перестанет видеть грань между добром и злом. Участь страшнее, чем одиночество…  
Не Исааку грешить, что будущее покрыто тайной. Он видел вещие сны, правда, не всегда, подобно Иосифу, мог разгадать их суть. Мальчишкой ему привиделся разрушенный ураганом сад и шесть сломленных молодых фруктовых деревец, которых он сам посадил. Через многие годы он понял суть. Шестеро детей было у него. Один за другим уходили они в другой мир. Осталась лишь Ревекка, та, которой предстояло нести дар-проклятие.  
А накануне Исааку снился ворон. Огромный и грозный он кружился над домом Исаака, а тот был уверен — птица желает украсть его сокровища. Смысл пророчества открылся довольно быстро, когда на турнире в Эшби Исаак увидел того самого рыцаря, что несколько дней назад пытался его убить и ограбить. На щите его красовался летящий ворон, сжимающий в когтях череп. Если бы не добрый саксонский юноша, пророческий сон уже бы стал вещим. Слегка отблагодарить спасителя и незаметно помочь ему с победой, а заодно и обезопасить себя стало долгом Исаака. Там, где есть деньги, не надо чар. Прельстившись целой пригоршней монет, жадный конюх так ловко подрезал подпругу, что ушлый рыцарь не заметил подвоха.  
Храмовник проиграл поединок, но даже не покалечился. Злым роком он продолжал их преследовать. Исаак запомнил его имя — Бриан Буагильбер и кричал в ужасе, узнав, что Ревекку отдали этому человеку как награду за разбой. Вот оно — толкование пророчества! Не за золотом охотился Ворон и даже не за жизнью Исаака, а за его дочерью! Она и есть самое ценное сокровище!  
Ревекка не давала о себе знать, и Исаак опасался, что с дочерью произошло самое страшное. И все-таки она выстояла. Все устроила так, чтобы наказание врагу выглядело, как возмездие его бога. Но какой ценой? Доченька была так подавлена и опустошена, а Исаак, узнав, что произошло, вдруг решил, что та перешла все же грань. И возрадовался, когда она сообщила, что храмовник лишь усыплен. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет рад — страшный человек жив!  
Конечно же Ревекка не испытывала ничего к тюремщику, кроме презрения. Она безропотно согласилась приготовить зелье для забвения. Дальше план был прост: лишенного памяти, не помнящего даже собственное имя бывшего храмовника оставят у ворот любого монастыря подальше отсюда. Там он сможет служить своему богу, не проливая кровь, а молясь и пытаясь понять, кто же он есть, или смириться. Достойное покаяние!  
Какие бы злые силы ни защищали Ворона, но зелье на него не подействовало. Что-то не так было с ним? Или с Ревеккой?  
Впервые Исаак строго с пристрастием допрашивал дочь.  
— Почему ты не исчезла с замка? Мышонком или птичкой, но ты могла это сделать. Не говори, что надзор был слишком суров!  
Она подняла на него глаза, в них было отчаяние, но не слезы. Плакать Ревекка не умела.  
— Я попыталась, но вернулась…  
Исаак смягчился, он дал ей путь к оправданию.  
— Из-за молодого Айвенго?  
Ревекка отрицательно качнула головой. По-женски она умела хитрить, таская отцовские деньги для нуждающихся и тайком приводя в дом хворых, но врать — нет. Сейчас она сама была в смятении и не могла объяснить, что же с нею твориться.  
— Я пыталась… Но вернулась добровольно… Из-за… — она, склонив голову, бросила беглый взгляд в сторону стены, за которой лежал их гость.  
Сердце женщины — загадка, но Исаак с высоты своего опыта и отцовской любви понимал ее лучше, чем она сама. Почему хоть самый никчемный, но не человек их веры? Почему не тот саксонец? Он бы не уронил достоинства, связавшись с еврейкой, она, не потеряв гордости, прижгла бы болезненную рану отказа.  
— Храмовник должен умереть, — вынес решение Исаак. — Он вернется к своим. И как они объяснят его воскрешение? Колдовством! А как иначе? И разве они будут неправы? И кого обвинят? Даже если мы уже покинем Англию, будут убиты тысячи и тысячи из нашего народа. Королю Ричарду нужно золото для нового похода. Вот и повод добыть его, не ощипав «честных христиан».  
Не Ревекке рассказывать о деяниях Юдифи и Иаили, но в своем решении она вдруг стала непреклонна.  
— Я дала ему обещание, что в этом доме ему нечего опасаться. Он поклянется, что не сделает зла ни нам, ни нашему народу. Мы можем забрать его с собой, чтобы быть уверенными.  
— Уже поздно, — Исаак заметил, что Ревекка потянулась к запястью. Когда она переживала или была в нетерпении, то всегда крутила браслеты на руках. Небольшая уловка, чтобы не выдать себя. Но теперь их не было, а вещи по комнате не летали, как ураганом подхваченные. Вроде бы мелочь, но она чрезвычайно обеспокоила Исаака. Уже мягче он продолжил: — Иди спать. Сегодня с твоим храмовником уже ничего не случится.  
Она подчинилась. Исаак и сам собирался это сделать, ведь как никогда нуждался в предвестии, добром или худом.  
Ему снился ворон. Птица не нападала, не охотилась, просто шествовала по каменному забору, прятавшему дом Исаака от чужаков, и с любопытством косила темным глазом внутрь. Когда ворон был совсем рядом, Исаак не выдержав, подняв камень, швырнул в пернатого. Совсем немного не попал. В последний момент, задорно каркнув, ворон подпрыгнул и за один взмах огромных крыльев оказался на молодой, цветущей яблоне. Казалось бы, тонкая ветка под его весом должна была сломиться, но нет — даже не прогнулась.  
Долго потом не спал Исаак на своем ложе, ворочаясь и ворча. Из всего бормотания можно было только едва разобрать: «Ладно. Так и быть. Ты победил, Ворон».  
Но Ворону об этом еще не было известно…


	3. Chapter 3

Что-то нехорошее творилось в Париже. Хоть люди там жили как люди: радовались и сердились, старались не переплатить на рынке, или же наоборот, продать подороже, торговались, просто глазели, но многие из них… Этот город Ревекке не нравился настолько, что она готова была просить отца покинуть его как можно скорее. Дело было даже не в разочаровании. Отец так расхваливал красоты города, что Ревекка поверила: здесь она сможет отвлечься от тяжких мыслей, хоть немного забудет о страшных событиях, из-за которых им пришлось покинуть Англию. Здесь она найдет способ излечить храмовника.

На рынке Ревекка собиралась найти недостающие ингредиенты для зелья, которое наконец-то поставило бы ее незадачливого поклонника на ноги, а тогда уже можно и прогнать его восвояси. Доверить такую покупку она не могла даже отцу. Кроме того, так Ревекка хотела хоть немного потешить свое любопытство и жажду познания нового, незнакомого места. Отец не мог отказать, требуя лишь, чтобы дочь была осторожна, держалось рядом. Конечно же, Ревекка заверила, что давно уже не ребенок, что не отступит от отца ни на шаг.

Все эти разговоры — отцовское беспокойство и наставления, ее обещания — были такими привычными, по-домашнему теплыми. Все было так же, как раньше, до плена, до обвинений, до встречи с Буагильбером. Жизнь постепенно налаживалась, несмотря на то, что в вынужденное путешествие Исааку и его дочери пришлось прихватить еще одного спутника. Ненадолго, Ревекка в этом была уверена и убеждала отца. Храмовник должен уйти. И уйти своими ногами. Ведь нет ничего хуже необъяснимой привязанности к человеку недостойному, человеку, презирающему клятвы и несущему беду.

И все же… Несмотря на всю решительность исполнить задуманное, Ревекке было неуютно на улицах Парижа. Город был словно пронизан нитями смерти — зацепи, и беда начнется. Нечто зловещее накладывало на людей печати скорой, страшной гибели. Глаза Ревекку подводили. Вполне здоровые тела казались ей лишь тонкими оболочками, через которые просвечивались жуткие волдыри и язвы. И тут по спине Ревекки как холодок прошелся. Это нечто опасное стало таким явным, будто сошедшимся в одну точку, в одно существо, которое находилось позади.

Она обернулась и не увидела никого подозрительного: старик молочник, девушка, отдающая ему кувшин, милый белокурый мальчуган рядом с нею, может, сын, может — младший брат. Мальчик, видимо, был очень игрив. Он чуть присел, так, чтобы голова оказалась возле ладони девушки, и вдруг укусил ее.

А парижанка и не заметила. Она обернулась, но не на него, а на пристальный взгляд Ревекки.

— Что вытаращилась? — нелюбезно окрикнула Ревекку девица. Та же попыталась скрыть выражения ужаса, когда кожа на лице парижанки вдруг стянулась, сделав ее приятное лицо похожим на череп, глаза впали, а на губах появились следы засохшей крови. Но хоть ребенок возле нее не изменился. Ревекка уже готова была крикнуть ему предупреждение спасаться, даже если бы он ее не понял, но тут мальчик скривил тонкие губы и оскалился рядом острых, как у хищных рыб, зубов, сердито фыркнул, развернулся и стремительно побежал, сверкая белыми, незапачканными уличной грязью пятками. Вот тут-то Ревекка и совершила глупость, которую не позволяла себе, наверное, лет с семи. Бросив короткий взгляд на отца и убедившись, что тот отвлекся, Ревекка кинулась за маленьким чудовищем. Раздумывать времени не было. Сколько бы людей она могла излечить? Десяток? Сотню? И то — не наверняка, раз к болезни причастен демон.

Но он бежит, а значит, боится. Если она избавится от него, то спасет всех. Раздумывать времени не было. На ходу призывая заклинанием прирученных духов, Ревекка продолжала преследование. В этот миг ей было все равно, что могут о ней подумать порядочные горожане: неистовая, что-то бормочущая на непонятном языке чужеземка в сбившейся накидке, пытающаяся поймать «невинное дитя». Узнай они еще, к какому племени она принадлежит, то никаких бы и доказательств вины не требовалось, чтобы вынести приговор. Только чудом ей еще удавалось не вызвать гнев кого-то из местных, задев во время преследования. Стоило мальчишке крикнуть о помощи, и она бы тут же поплатилась за благие намерения. Слишком поздно Ревекка задумалась о подобной опасности, как и о том, почему зловредное создание предпочло побег очевидному спасению. Что бы это не означало, его ошибка была на руку охотнице, как и то, что чудовище свернуло с площади в маленькую улочку. Послушные духи Ревекки уже окружили его и заточили в круг. Он был пойман. Осталось либо усмирить его, либо уничтожить.

Но хоть теперь и не нужно было укорачиваться от людей, Ревекке стало вдруг неуютно между стенами домов, расположенными так близко друг к другу, что вот-вот сомкнутся. Она как будто снова очутилась в Темплстоу. Да только вместо потолка над нею было небо, а значит, был прямой путь к свободе, и неважно, кто и что об этом подумает. А улочка вдруг закончилась стеной, и хотя для зловредного духа та не должна была стать преградой, он остановился.

— Погоди-погоди! — звонким, совсем не запыхавшимся голосом заговорил мальчишка. — Мы же можем договориться.

В отличие от маленького чудовища, Ревекке нужно было время, чтобы перевести дыхание, поэтому, не собираясь уступать ни йоты, она сделала вид, что готова к переговорам.

— Что ты можешь мне предложить?

Мальчишка почесал затылок:

— Хмм… Жизнь? Разве мало? — Ревекка пожала плечами. Чудовище, скривившись совсем как маленький ребенок, всхлипнуло. — Покорми меня. Я есть хочу. Я так голоден… Я буду хороший… Я буду тебя слушать…

Может быть, невинный вид и обманул бы ее, если бы духи не показали, какая же именно еда нужна адскому зверю — ведь только так Ревекка могла описать то, что ей открылось. Он не врал, что был голоден. Он был очень силен, и сила, которую мог бы дать, была огромна. Но цена ей была непомерна. Что бы он ни сулил, соглашаться Ревекка не собиралась. Отрекаясь от собственного тела, она превратилась в заклятие. С каждым ее словом чудовище повизгивало, потом начало скулить, потом скулеж превратился в вой.

— Что ты тут забыла, шлюха? Клиентов ищешь? Убирайся. Здесь порядочные люди живут.

Когда-то, жалуясь на несправедливость жизни, иомен назвавшийся Дик Самострел, говорил так: «Вот выбрал ты цель. Натянул уже тетиву, и тут кто-то раз тебя и по локтю».

Слова, звучавшие откуда-то сверху, были настолько неуместно-нелепыми, что стали как раз той рукой, толкнувшей локоть. Случайный свидетель мог оказаться рядом и пострадать — но в переулке кроме нее и чудовища никого не было. Ревекка совершила роковую ошибку, подняв голову.

Из окна выглядывала женщина. Самая обыкновенная, если не считать, что через кожу просвечивала гнойная язва, а где-то за ее спиной детский голос, не такой слышный, но отчетливый тревожно шептал: «Мам, кто там?».

Заклинание застряло в горле всего лишь на миг, но этого хватило пленным духам, чтобы выйти из-под контроля хозяйки и взбунтоваться против нее. Они хлынули на Ревекку, отшвырнули и прижали к стене, а рука-лапа преобразившегося чудовища, ухватив за шею, поволокла выше.

— Такая сильная ведьма… — шипел-шептал он. — Такая смелая… Такая глупая… Такая вкусная…

Чудовище лишило ее возможности договорить заклинание. Медленно, как будто смакуя, он высасывал из нее жизнь и силу, как паук с пойманной мухи кровь. Играя, прежде, чем сломать горло, монстр слегка разжал хватку.

— Помогите, — в отчаянии простонала она, понимая, что это конец — никто не поможет. Скользкая лапа на её горле снова стала сжиматься. В глазах потемнело. И вдруг почти рядом, всего в нескольких дюймах блеснул клинок меча в замахе. Чудовище взвыло, и Ревекка оказалась свободна. Она неловко упала на колени, от потрясения почти не почувствовав боли удара.

— Отец не учил, что порядочным женщинам не следует гулять без сопровождения? — проворчал спаситель, продолжая отбиваться от чудовища.

Никогда Ревекка не думала, что будет так рада видеть Бриана де Буагильбера, несносного храмовника. В своей стихии он был ловок и отважен, он был прекрасен как бог. Но он не был богом, не мог отбивать атаки чудовища вечно. А потому не время было любоваться. Она вскочила на ноги, и снова начала заклинание. Теперь, даже если бы с неба среди бела дня начали падать звезды как огненные камни, она бы не отвлеклась. Ведь сдерживал чудовище не бестелесный дух, а живой человек из плоти и крови.

С последними словами заклинания тварь уже не сопротивлялась, не огрызалась, наоборот пыталась отступить, сбежать, став размером не больше крысы. Буагильбер попытался раздавить ее ногой, но тварь оказалась проворнее и, прошмыгнув под подошвой, растворилась в щели стены.

— Что, к дьяволу, это было? — забыв о сане и запрете поминать нечистого, возмутился Буагильбер. В тот же миг, схватив Ревекку в охапку, он резко отшатнулся в сторону. И как раз вовремя! Иначе та оказалась бы облита содержанием ночного горшка. — Совсем ополоумела?! — гневный выкрик уже касался не Ревекки, а наглой женщины, решившей таким образом прогнать нарушителей покоя.

— Вот вам, коты блудливые! Среди бела дня, не стыдясь ни людей, ни Господа!

Из окна выглянула та самая женщина, что несправедливо обзывала Ревекку и, не ведая того, чуть не стала причиной ее гибели.

— Сейчас я поднимусь и укорочу твой язык, злобная мегера, — огрызнулся Буагильбер.

В его голосе не было злобы и желания бежать совершать возмездие над внезапным свидетелем, скорее беспокойство. В его руках был самый ценный приз, которого он мог вот-вот лишиться. Ревекку трясло как в лихорадке, и если бы не поддержка храмовника, она не устояла бы на ногах. От него не укрылась её неестественная бледность, и он подхватил девушку на руки, нервно приговаривая:

— Ревекка! Что с тобой, любовь моя?

Он нес ее куда-то прочь, и она не сопротивлялась. После всего происшедшего его руки были самым надежным, самым теплым укрытием. Ревекка успела бросить взгляд на сердитую хозяйку дома. Лицо той было чистым, и это был самый лучший знак. Все получилось! Хотя бы на время тварь исчезла.

Успокоенная малой, но тяжелой победой, Ревекка ненадолго позволила утомленному разуму немного отдохнуть. Она слышала голоса, слышала возмущение храмовника, которому в чем-то пытались отказать, видела стены дома, который точно не был домом ее дяди. Придя немного в себя, Ревекка поняла, что лежит на кровати, а вокруг суетятся несколько человек. Какая-то женщина прикладывала ей ко лбу смоченную в уксусе тряпицу, а Буагильбер пытался влить ей в рот немного вина.

— Ну что?! Где лекарь?! Уже послали за лекарем? — шумел и возмущался он. Именно это гневное требование заставило Ревекку окончательно очнуться.

— Не надо лекаря, — не узнавая собственного голоса, хрипло прошептала она.

— Прочь! — прикрикнул Буагильбер на остальных глазеющих, готовый пинками выставить их из комнаты. Хозяева подчинились его напору, и вот тогда он приступил к допросу. — Ты в порядке, Ревекка? Что за бес на тебя напал? Откуда взялся?

— Откуда ты взялся? — у Ревекки было столько вопросов, но разум еще был затуманен, чтобы суматошные мысли, от которых начинала болеть голова, призвать к порядку. Так что, внезапно став косноязычной, она только и смогла повторить вопрос внезапного спасителя, а тот не замедлил вывернуть все так, как ему было выгодно:

— Сердцем беду почувствовал.

Он придвинулся совсем близко, так, что если еще не прижимал ее своим телом к ложу, то укрывал им. Ревекка попыталась его оттолкнуть, но рука, запутавшись в тесемке ворота, только распустила его, и Буагильбер посчитал это знаком действовать напористее. Он притянул ее к себе, касаясь губами ее губ и настойчиво требуя ответного поцелуя. Следовало возмутиться и охладить его пыл, но прошлые обиды вдруг как-то сами собой отступили. Она пыталась подкрепить гнев воспоминанием о пылающем замке и грубом ответе на просьбу спасти отца. Но память, предательница, подсовывала другую картину: узкий парижский переулок и спасительный взмах меча, а после — надежные руки, не дающие упасть в грязь…

Она не верила в слова Буагильбера о судьбе. Скорее, дело было в упрямстве храмовника, его желании захватить сложную добычу. Отказ Ревекки превратил его похоть в одержимость, которую он путал с любовью, потому что никогда не знал иной любви. Ревекка не собиралась уступать, но в тот миг ей так захотелось обмануть собственное предназначение и хоть раз в жизни почувствовать себя любимой, как может быть любима жена, а не дочь…

Вывернувшись угрем, она вскочила с ложа. Нехитрый маневр, но дыхание сбилось, как будто она снова долго бежала за тварью. Только теперь ее должны преследовать. Чутье подсказывало, что еще более распаленный, храмовник не оставит ее в покое, но она не собиралась убегать, не собиралась показывать слабость. Одно лишь движение, и платье упало на пол.


	4. Chapter 4

Женщин понять бывает сложно, но Ревекка воистину была самой загадочной, самой непредсказуемой из всех. Она вдруг, не колеблясь, скинула платье, оставаясь совершенно обнаженной.

Удивительная девушка… Вместо того, чтобы стыдливо-кокетливо прикрывать свои прелести, она ладонями закрывала лицо.

Воспользовавшись этим, Бриан вскочил, поскорее разоблачился сам, и только потом подступил к любимой, захватывая ее ладони.

— Вот это мы, настоящие, Ревекка, — он приложил ее ладошку к своему сердцу.

Она несколько раз испуганно хлопнула ресницами. Потом осторожно, опасливо, будто кожа Бриана была скользкой кожей змеи, едва касаясь, провела пальчиками от груди до живота. Бриан не был уверен, проводит ли еврейка какой-то неведомый обряд, или же просто удовлетворяет девичье любопытство, но готов был позволить ей и большую вольность. Ревекка отступила на пару шагов, чуть склонила голову набок, окинула его взглядом. Бриан едва сдержал улыбку: хоть щеки ее пылали, вид у нее был самый что ни на есть сосредоточенный и серьезный.

Она снова приблизилась, снова притронулась. Ее ловкие пальчики обводили изгибы его мускулов, чертили линии шрамов.

Бриан ликовал. Его еврейка действительно была особенная женщина. Она не уступала, не строила из себя жертву, выставляя себя как плату за любовь. Она была наравне с мужчиной — брала свое, смело смотрела в глаза, и все же… Этот взгляд только доказывал как же она целомудренна и неопытна: она так боялась опустить глаза ниже, туда, где мужчина так отличался от женщины.

А ведь полюбоваться было чем! Мужество Бриана восстало в полной боевой готовности. Но в том-то и заключалась опасность. Прикосновение прекрасной еврейки сводили с ума. Легкие, как крылья бабочки, приятнейшие, но одновременно мучительные. Когда они приблизились к паху и вот-вот должны были обнаружить самое интересное, Бриан остановил исследование.

— Ты уже возлежала с мужчиной, Ревекка?

— Что?! Да как ты смеешь?!

Куда делась только обходительность Бриана, позволяющая уговорить самых несговорчивых красавиц? И куда делся его разум — гневить колдунью. Но все мысли спутались, а воображение чуть не сыграло злую шутку.

— Я так желаю тебя, ты даже не можешь себе представить. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но…

Язык заплетался, но чудесная Ревекка спасла его от конфуза, заверив:

— Я не боюсь боли…

Больше Бриан не собирался ждать, подхватывая ее на руки, укладывая на ложе. Он желал бы в эту ночь раскрыть для нее все способы, которыми мужчина может любить женщину, но говоря, что беспокоится о комфорте Ревекки, он слегка слукавил. Конечно же, рассчитывая, что связь их продлится больше, чем одна ночь, Бриан не собирался грубостью или излишним напором напугать или разочаровать ее. Но страсть едва не сыграла с ним злую шутку. Представив, как тонкие пальчики Ревекки сжимают его ствол, Бриан едва не излил семя вне лона желанной женщины.

Еще немного поцелуев… Еще немного нежных ласк… Раскрыть то заветное место между ее ногами, которое и правда напоминало розу после летнего дождя. Значит, она была готова принять его, и промедление стало нестерпимым. Один толчок… Ее вскрик… Ревекка не врала… Никто и никогда… Никогда и никто, кроме него в этот миг.

Это была та греховная страсть, что возносит на небо. Ни с одной женщиной Бриан не переживал ничего подобного. На какое-то время он перестал владеть собой и, возможно, был слишком напорист, ведь когда все закончилось, бедная Ревекка была не менее измотанной, чем после стычки с чудовищем.

Бриан обещал ей отдых, но не сдержал собственной похоти. Спустя недолго время, разбудив, он снова овладел ею, на сей раз стараясь получить доказательства и ее удовольствия.

Пошатываясь, Ревекка подошла к столу, налила вина, вернулась. Бриан мог бы век любоваться на такое действо: движение ее бедер, покачивание груди. Когда она приблизилась, он потянулся за поцелуем, она же не сопротивлялась, но прежде надпила напиток, но не глотнула. Как же быстро она училась, и в таком Бриан всегда готов был ей потакать. Их губы соединились, чтобы из самого сладкого сосуда он смог отведать глоток дешевого вина, которое теперь имело вкус самых изысканных напитков. И вдруг острые зубки, прикусили его язык, а его женщина посмела его оттолкнуть:

— Теперь ты будешь говорить только правду!

Угроза колдуньи — это не шутка. Когда-то этот момент должен был настать, но после всего — это было как-то не к месту. Однако ему только и оставалось, вальяжно растянувшись на спине, пробормотать:

— Ладно. Спрашивай. — В общем-то, после всего случившегося его маленький грешок не имел уже такого катастрофического веса.

— Твои ноги никогда не разбивал паралич, — не спросила, скорее, заявила она.

— Да, — Бриан подтвердил догадку, пытаясь снова уложить Ревекку рядом с собой. Она же только дальше отодвинулась.

— Как ты оказался в том переулке? — продолжила она допрос.

И этот вопрос не вызвал у него затруднения. Он не собирался уступать ее власти, но раз уж требовалось наконец-то расставить точки над «і», то сам, предполагая последующие вопросы продолжил:

— Да, я следил за тобою. Поверь, Ревекка, хуже того, чтобы быть немощным или же изображать такого, может быть только видеть тебя рядом и не сметь дотронуться. Знаешь, я даже соскучился по нашим спорам. Все равно рано или поздно ты бы обо всем догадалась. Можешь убить меня хоть сейчас, но от своего слова я не отступлю: ты должна быть моей. И никак иначе! Франция — моя земля. Лучшего места нам объясниться не было. Да, я следил за тобой. Мне казалось, что ты это поняла. Ты беспокоилась, оглядывалась, потом побежала, куда-то, оставив отца. А я просто хотел поговорить!

Бриан ожидал гневных, обличительных речей — ведь как иначе ей излить свой гнев, когда и так понятно, что проиграла, но снова ошиблась. Она на удивление легко приняла его объяснения, кивнула, пригубила еще кружку вина, передала Бриану, ожидая, что он сделает тоже самое, и вдруг запела. Тогда он не увидел в этом подвоха.


	5. Chapter 5

Если бы храмовник был менее страстен, если бы не потребовал снова их близости, Ревекке было бы сложнее уйти незаметно даже благодаря своему дару, который к удивлению никуда не делся, а напротив — она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько сильной.

Не использовать свою силу во вред, помогать нуждающимся, жить скромно — Ревекка не собиралась нарушать клятвы. Места храмовнику в этой жизни не было. Она все еще не могла объяснить, как все произошло, но после всех событий этого дня то, что случилось в Англии, уже казалось не трагедией, а невероятным приключением. Она сидела глупым птенцом в своем гнезде, лишь выглядывая наружу, и думала, что знает этот мир. Потом пришел он безудержным ураганом и сотряс ее гнездо. Но она не упала, она почувствовала небо и взлетела. И для того, чтобы понять это, нужно было лишь время.

С теплой грустью Ревекка вспомнила, как отец ворчливо называл Буагильбера вороном. Если так и представить, то они слишком разные птицы. Им не летать вместе. Нужно было сделать все, чтобы Ревекка исчезла для него навсегда. Немного заговорить воду и вино в доме — ведь гости и хозяева наверняка захотят пить. Немного поворожить над храмовником. Вот и все… От Ревекки ему осталась только горсть серебряных монет на столе.

— Ты больше не вспомнишь меня, сэр рыцарь. Я же тебя никогда не забуду, — Ревекка нежно, как ребенка, погладила ее по щеке.

Она подошла к окну, открыла его, влезла на подоконник, некоторое время посидела, свесив ноги с карниза. До низа было не так высоко, чтобы убиться, но и не так низко, чтобы при неблагоприятном падении не зашибиться. Задержавшись на мгновение, Ревекка бросила долгий взгляд на мирно спящего храмовника, потом еще раз осмотрелась, нет ли случайных свидетелей, и спрыгнула. Ее ноги так и не коснулись земли: Ревекка исчезла, словно растворилась в воздухе, а в небо взлетела белая птица.


	6. Chapter 6

Сон был жутким, но слишком нереальным, чтобы цепляться за него. В нем Бриан де Буагильбер дрался с каким-то бесовским зверем. У зверя была получеловеческая-полукрысиная лысая морда и вся в струпьях подгнивающей кожи то ли чешуя, то ли свалявшаяся шерсть по телу. И огромные драконьи лапы и хвост. В этом сне еще было кто-то, но его Бриан точно не помнил. Но это было неважно. Важным было, где это он умудрился так напиться, что с трудом вспомнил свое имя. Но если с именем он разобрался быстро, то вспомнить, где он и как тут оказался, стало непосильной задачей.

Перво-наперво он осмотрелся. Ночлегом ему служила грошовая комнатушка, что уже было странно, так как прямо на столе лежала значительная горсть серебряных монет. Что еще подозрительней, то там же находился кувшин, с которого едва ли кружку отпили. Если Бриан занимался безудержным возлиянием, то почему этот сосуд оставил без внимания. Еще не ускользнуло от него, что эту ночь он провел с какой-то девицей. Только был настолько пьян, что если бы не следы на постели, то не понял бы даже и этого.

Допрос хозяев гостиницы он начал с самого насущного вопроса:

— Где я?

— Вы в «Ушлом карпе», господин, — боязливо отозвался круглый, как бочонок на кривых ножках, содержатель таверны.

Они говорили по-французски. Это уже было хоть какими-то сведениями, пусть и путало еще больше. Бриан смутно помнил, где он должен быть, но точно не во Франции.

— Где я? — уже более грозно повторил он свой вопрос, даже не пытаясь уточнить, поскольку другие похожие вопросы сразу бы лишили его ведущей позиции.

— В славном городе Париже, — хозяйка, подходящая формами мужу, но отличная от него высоким ростом, оказалась сообразительнее супруга.

— Угу, — самоуверенно хмыкнул Бриан так, словно это он проверял потерявшуюся парочку, хотя ясности их ответ не принес. И главная незадача состояла в том, что он и в юности так не напивался, чтобы терять память. А иных признаков похмелья, кроме небольшой головной боли при попытках вспомнить, что же произошло, не было. Тело слушалось, желудок не бунтовал, голова варила. И, несмотря на некоторую потерянность, Бриан понимал, что меч, сила и серебро, которым он, видимо, щедро вчера сорил в этом клоповнике, делали его хозяином положения.

— Где женщина?

Хозяева «Ушлого карпа» переглянулись, видимо, поняв, о ком речь.

— Ваша жена? — подал голос «мелкий бочонок».

— Жена?!

— Вы так назвали ее, господин, — снова жена вступилась за мужа, заслоняя его от гнева ненормального постояльца.

Разыгрывать дальше допрос просто не имело смысла, слишком уж глупо все выглядело, и вовсе не добавляло Бриану де Буагильберу авторитета.

— Как она выглядела? — уже более миролюбиво продолжил он.

Супруги переглянулись, но промолчали. Пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, Бриан до боли растирал пальцами виски, и, сжалившись, или же решив, что после затишья последует буря, хозяин таверны робко заметил:

— Я не увидел лица. Она была в накидку укутана. Я вроде заметил, что волосы у нее были белокурые. Ты ведь лучше ее рассмотрела, Тереза?

— Я… — хозяйка замялась. — Мне кажется, я знаю эту даму… Это Симона дочь башмачника с Большого моста.

— Башмачница с Большого моста? — у Бриана возникло смутное сомнение, может дело в вине, что разливали в этом заведении, а хозяйка тоже хлебнула лишнего.

— Она была так богато одета, что я засомневалась, — отозвалась хозяйка, и Бриану она показалась искренней. — Но Симона и правда красавица из красавиц… Почему бы господину…

— Достаточно! — Бриан снова окинул взглядом комнату: никаких следов насилия. Из этой безумно смеси известного он смог выудить хотя бы три: он сам, место, где находился, и женщину, которая с ним была.

Оставив хозяевам монету, Бриан отправился шататься по городу. Здесь все ему было знакомо: улицы, площади, мосты. Он помнил, когда последний раз был тут. Но как получилось, что часть жизни просто стерлась из памяти, будто никогда и не существовала. Возможно, некоторые ответы могла дать Симона с Большого моста. Вот туда он и решил отправиться, но… Судьба Бриана была прямой как рыцарский меч, не сломишь никакими фокусами. Чтобы все стало на свои пути, понадобились ни годы и ни дни, а всего лишь несколько сотен шагов.

— Поберегись!

За спиной слышался стук копыт. И хотя дорога была достаточно широкой, чтобы разминуться, Бриан, где-то в душе негодуя, все-таки поспешил посторониться. И естественно, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что за неумеха не может справиться с конем. Тут его ждал самый невероятный и счастливый сюрприз. Не в последнюю очередь Бриан задавался вопросом, куда делись его люди, его кони. Так вот! Самый верный боевой друг, вороной жеребец Замор каким-то чудом сам нашел его. Может, не совсем нашел, а просто узнал в толпе, но то, что он оказался здесь, в этом месте, в это самое время, было несомненным чудом.

— Замор! Чертяка! — он готов был расцеловать лошадиную морду, но Замор не давал это делать. Довольный, он сам ласкался, ощутимо почесываясь головой о хозяйское плечо. Так что только и оставалось потрепать его по гриве, а еще — наконец-то взглянуть на наглого вора, посмевшего присвоить бесценного коня.

— Морис де Браси! Вот не ожидал от тебя такой подлости, мошенник!

— Бу… Бу… Буагильбер… — заикался бледный бывший друг. Одной рукой он сжимал ладанку на шее, а другую сомкнул так, словно собрался перекреститься.

— Он самый! — возмутился Бриан. Вообще-то он ожидал от де Браси что угодно, кроме трусости. Выкрасть у друга имущество, конечно, не лучшее деяние, но совсем мерзко — так бояться ответа за содеянное. Бриан ждал оправданий, и тут де Браси выдал самое неожиданное из них:

— Но ты же мертв!

— Неужели? — прекратив ласкать Замора и перехватив его под уздцы левой, правой Бриан показал де Браси кулак. — Спускайся и сам убедись в силе удара мертвеца.

— Но милорд,— раздался нерешительный голос еще одного всадника кавалькады, который Бриан узнал, и в ответ которому как преданный римский император готов был крикнуть: «И ты, Болдуин!», — я видел ваше тело. Я видел, как его предали земле. У меня не было сомнений, что вы мертвы, милорд. И я всего лишь исполнил вашу волю…

Кое-что такое они с Морисом де Браси действительно в одном из очередных удачных приключений действительно друг другу обещали. Тот, кто останется в живых, наследует имущество покойного друга. Только вот что было взять с вечно нищего рыцаря-ионнита, кроме долгов и его испанских доспехов? Эта шутка понятна была всем, кроме, кажется, оруженосца Бриана, Болдуина де Ойлейна.

За что ценил Бриан Болдуина, так это за скрупулезность в некоторых делах, больше присущую ростовщику, чем рыцарю, да за честность. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спорить, Бриан поспешил согласиться:

— Ты все правильно сделал, парень. Но теперь-то ты видишь? Можешь остаться при мне, если не боишься покойников, можешь довериться своему новому наставнику.

— Я верен вам, милорд, — заверил Болдуин.

— Ладно! — прервал клятвы верности де Браси. — Мертвецы не едят и не пьют. Готов доказать, что ты не мертвец?

— С превеликим удовольствием!

Для того чтобы добраться до харчевни, где, будучи в Париже Буагильбер и де Браси были частыми завсегдатаями, Бриану пришлось слегка подвинуть друга. Так что теперь они как никогда напоминали магистерскую печать родного ордена. При других обстоятельствах Бриан никогда бы не позволил так использовать своего Замора, но теперь ему приходилось только слушать и помалкивать.

Эта харчевня была куда богаче несчастного «Ушлого карпа». Здесь было достойное для питья вино и сытная еда. А еще наконец-то Бриан восстановил исходную точку пропавшего времени — он был в Англии, направлялся в Эшби на турнир. То, что произошло позже, не поддавалось здравому смыслу. «Небольшое предприятие» затеянное Брианом, Морисом и ныне покойным другом Реджинальдом Фрон де Бефом закончилось грандиозной катастрофой. Как оказалось, инкогнито все это время рядом бродил король Ричард, которому нужен был только повод кого-нибудь ограбить для своих будущих походов. Из-за шалости Бриана с какой-то еврейкой под раздачу попали храмовники. В итоге король конфисковал несколько замков ордена, а братья Мальвуазены были казнены. Альберта не спасло даже заступничество Великого Магистра.

— Так что, если бы ты тогда даже был бы жив, то уже был бы мертв, — закончил рассказ де Браси. — И лучше для своих тебе действительно пока оставаться таковым.

— Да уж, — после всего услышанного, у Бриана чуть волосы дыбом не стали. Кто бы ни был тот чудесный благодетель, который перенес его во Францию, но он действительно спас его. За это Бриан готов был ему простить даже неудобство с потерей памяти.

И опять же единственной зацепкой, что же произошло на самом деле, была Симона Башмачница с Большого моста.Что-то останавливало Бриана, чтобы тут же броситься на поиски девушки, поэтому в тот вечер он предпочел действительно напиться, а следующий день посвятил возврату своего потерянного имущества. Мало что осталось из того богатства, что Бриан взял в Англию. Но Болдуина не было смысла в этом винить. Он и так чудом сумел увезти коня и доспехи. Да еще сундук с одеждой «покойного» хозяина. Вот как раз на дне этого сундука Бриан нашел нечто странное — женский золотой браслет.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Бриан.

— Видимо талисман от той самой роковой еврейки, — прояснил де Браси. — оставил памятью, как опасны бывают женщины. Забыл спросить, ты смог покорить свою Ревекку? Крепость пала или все старания оказались напрасными?

— Ревекка, — как-то мимо воли повторил Бриан и притронулся к украшению. И тут его словно молния ударила. Лица и события замелькали в его голове с невероятной быстротой — турнир, девушка в оконном проеме, штурм замка, пожар, поединок. Он же словно неумелый всадник, которого впервые понесла лошадь, не мог дать этому контроля, оставалось только держаться, чтобы не упасть — глиняный истукан, руки любимой, подающие чашу, колышущаяся занавеска, чудовищный зверь, она в его объятьях, ее обнаженное тело.

— Эй! Что с тобой! — де Браси толкнул его за плечо, и, видимо, вывел из ступора. — Я опять стал сомневаться, не покойник ли передо мной.

— Что ты спросил? — обернулся Бриан.

— Твоя еврейка, — повторил немного обиженно де Браси. — Крепость пала или все старания оказались напрасными?

— Крепость пока не капитулировала, но брешь пробита, — спокойно ответил Бриан, аккуратно возвращая браслет на дно сундука. Все стало на свои места. А этот талисман Бриан, как влюбленный мальчишка, украл у Ревекки, когда та томилась в Темплстоу. И, честно говоря, повторись все снова, он бы поступил также.

Де Браси хмыкнул, а потом смачно расхохотался, понимая скрытую суть ответа друга:

— Кто бы сомневался!

Бриан только пожал плечами: а разве могло быть иначе?

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался де Браси, когда наконец-то успокоился.

— Глупо трубить об отступлении, если противник бежит. Согласен? — как можно равнодушнее проговорил Бриан.

— Тебе лучше знать, — согласился друг.


	7. Chapter 7

Как можно заснуть, если сердце за свою кровиночку не на месте? И именно это сердце подсказало, что Ревекка вернулась. Он взглянул в окно и в рассеивающейся предутренней мгле заметил лебедя, который безо всякого страха приземлился во двор дома ростовщика Давида, брата Исаака. Уверенный, что раз сила дочери при ней, то все плохие предчувствия не сбылись, Исаак спешил к ней. Пока он выскочил во двор, Ревекка успела принять обычный облик. Она была такой отрешенной и грустной, как будто не к близким людям вернулась, а наоборот, навсегда рассталась с кем-то дорогим. Тяжелое предчувствие стало печальной уверенностью — каким-то чудом Ворону все же удалось украсть главное сокровище Исаака.

— Пойдем в дом, Ревекка, — строго велел он, но как только они переступили порог, вся суровость слетела с него как пух одуванчика от порыва ветра. — Бедная моя девочка…

Исаак не дал дочери упасть перед ним на колени, не позволил оправдываться, тем более, первым, что она попыталась спешно сказать, было:

— Прости, отец… Я навлекла позор на наш род. Ты можешь отдать меня на избиение камнями, но я ни о чем не сожалею…

— Глупости говоришь, девочка. Как ты такое могла подумать? Что бы ни произошло, ничто не изменит того, что ты моя дочка, что я не дам тебя обидеть.

— Отец…

Потом они просто сидели в тишине, двое в своем маленьком мире. Рассвет входил в силу, и жечь свечу уже было такой бессмысленной тратой. Но Исаак боялся пошевелиться и спугнуть их хрупкий покой, и только нежно гладил волосы дочери, которая устроила голову у него на коленях, и, казалось, задремала.

Когда свеча догорела, Исаак решился осторожно спросить.

— Дотошный храмовник... Он же не будет теперь для нас проблемой?

— Больше не будет, — чуть слышно сказала Ревекка, еще сильнее зарываясь лицом в его одежды.

У Исаака внутри все похолодело: если эту грань она переступила, то спасти он ее уже не сможет.

— Нет! Что ты! — встрепенулась его красавица.— Я даже была более милосердна к нему, чем он заслуживает. Он не потерял себя, но навсегда забыл меня. Всего лишь!

Исаак не сказал этого вслух, но подумал: «Как же, навсегда. Ворон вороном, но что делать, доченька, если сама ты его не хочешь отпускать».

Исаак, пытаясь успокоить Ревекку, коснулся ее лица, и с удивлением обнаружил, что щеки ее мокрые. Во благо это было или во зло, но храмовник научил Ревекку плакать. И в слезах она была такой беззащитной.

— Что еще, моя девочка? Что еще случилось? Разве теперь не вернулось все на круги своя.

— Да, отец. Все так, — Ревекка крепче обхватила его колени, как будто боялась потерять. — Глупости это. Трусливая слабость. Просто я подумала, что не хочу умирать.

— Действительно глупости! — Исаака даже злость взяла, как такие мысли могли прийти ей в голову. Или же он гневался на нечто вполне близкое. Почти неизбежное.

Ревекка случайно или нет, коснулась рукой своей шеи, а Исаак вспомнил нечто жуткое, случившееся давно уже, так что он предпочел все забыть. Ревекка была совсем маленькой, и он учил ее счету. Пренебрегши ее возрастом, Исаак дал ей слишком сложную задачу. Может, только ради того, чтобы хоть раз столкнуть ее с неизбежными трудностями. Он знал, что Ревекка не справится, и так и случилось. Вот тогда впервые ее сила вышла из-под контроля. По дому словно ураган летал, а тяжелая чернильница едва не угодила непутевому учителю в голову. Едва не случившееся несчастье напугало ребенка. Ураган разом прекратился. Ревекка сбежала, забилась в темный уголок, так, что едва ее удалось вытащить, а потом несколько дней не разговаривала, переживая вину, как бы ни утешал ее Исаак. Беспокоясь, он зашел в ее комнату и увидел нечто странное. У постели ребенка сидела полупрозрачная женщина, смотрела на Ревекку, шептала: «Бедная моя доченька». Но это была не Рахиль, покойная мать Ревекки, это была незнакомка, а на шее у нее был слишком заметный зловещий след. Видение исчезло так быстро, что Исаак и сам решил было, что обманулся, привиделось. И вот, через столько времени, засомневался.

И кто был наивнее, не знавшая жизни Ревекка, которую он, как южную птичку, оберегал от всех возможных бед, или он сам? Вроде и убеленный сединами, а добровольный слепец. Пока Ревекка была юной и нуждалась в нем и ни в ком другом, он не желал видеть, что может случиться дальше. Как говорил отец о таких, как Ревекка, и таких, какой была тетушка Нава, «Они жертва нашего рода, сосуд с грехами. Не вина сосуда, что в него налито, мед или яд, но если он даст трещину, то станет опасен. Так не лучше ли избавиться от ненадежного предмета, чтобы избежать огромной беды». Но Ревекка никак не могла быть бездушным сосудом! Даже без отцовской пристрастности Исаак мог смело назвать ее одной из самых добрых, смелых и чистых душой девушек. И как можно было даже допустить мысль отдать ее на погибель.

Уже невозможно было отмахнуться от того, какая судьба была приготовлена его Ревекке. Петля сжималась. Слухи о происшедшем в Англии распространялись быстрее, чем могли себе позволить путешествовать Исаак с дочерью. И то, что они привезли в Париж с собой христианина, только добавляло подозрений.

Видимо, первую разведку было поручено провести Давиду. Осторожно он расспрашивал, осталась ли невинна Ревекка после многочисленных злоключений, осторожно советовал Исааку подумать о женитьбе — ведь он не настолько стар, и может, как прародитель Иов, во втором браке получить потомство и Божье благословение. Потому, когда Ревекка пропала, Исаак чуть ли не с кулаками накинулся на брата, предполагая, что без суда его дочери уже вынесли приговор. И Давид, защищаясь, прокричал, что скорее это бесстыжая дочь Исаака сбежала со своим любовником.

Страх оправдывает любые несправедливости. Страх рода Исаака был не пред сильными женщинами — они ведь и правда как агнцы были покорны своей доле, а пред тем, что такой дар может покинуть род, или же одно семейство возвысится над другим, если дар перейдет от матери к ее ребенку. Ведь как-то так веками повелось, что после того, как исчезала очередная колдунья, в одном из семейств через год рождалась девочка с даром. Но даже самый искусный предсказатель не мог ответить, где именно.

Только вот как говорил отец после исчезновения Навы, «Пока не выкорчуешь старый корень, новый побег не взрастет»? Исаак до сих пор пытался отрицать очевидное — отец не скрывал, что дал разрешение на смерть сестры.

Нужда заставила задуматься. Если бы Исаак нашел Ревекке защитника, безумного настолько, чтобы рискнуть ради нее всем, то смог бы прервать этот печальный круг. Они бы стали изгоями, но разве сейчас они не против всех?

— Молодым нужно жить и радоваться, моя хорошая. Это старики должны умирать…

— Что ты говоришь, отец? — возмутившись, Ревекка подскочила, и их такое идеальное единение было разрушено.

— Глупости, моя девочка. Глупости…

У них было еще столько дел. Нужно было как можно быстрее покинуть дом Давида из Парижа. Не особо после всего случившегося родственник желал их принимать у себя, да и Исаак не собирался оставаться больше тут ни дня. Ревекка попросила лишь небольшую отсрочку. Ей нужно было запечатать некую злобную тварь хотя бы на полвека. Дело Исаака было не таким мистическим, но не менее сложным. Ему нужно было устроить все так, чтобы один человек в свое время получил его знак, чтобы он правильно его понял, и чтобы, когда получит его, было еще не поздно. Все в этом предприятии было ненадежно и шатко, и от Исаака почти ничего не зависело. И надежды почти не было. Вот только Исаак был уверен, что все сложится как нужно. Ведь сны его никогда не обманывали.


	8. Chapter 8

Узнать, куда отправился ростовщик Исаак и его дочь, оказалось легко. Даже слишком легко. Бриан не стал действовать силой, а подослал ушлого человека, якобы брал тот у Исаака из Йорка в нужде большой заем, но вернуть желал золото только лично заемщику. Вначале родственник Исаака пытался схитрить и сам поживиться чужим золотишком, но скоро сдался.

— Ну что? В Чешское Княжество за прекрасной еврейкой? — похлопал по плечу приятеля де Браси, довольный, что так ловко нашел мошенника, добывшего ценные сведения. Теперь не просто неловкость, связанная с присвоенным имуществом сошла на нет, но Буагильбер становился его должником. Потому де Браси слегка задевало, как спокойно и даже равнодушно Бриан принял это известие.

— А ты куда собрался? — услышал Морис вместо благодарности. — Выгоды это предприятие тебе точно не принесет.

— Зато посмеюсь вволю, когда твоя Ревекка снова от тебя сбежит, — с плохо скрываемой обидой проворчал Морис.

Если уж де Браси изъявил желание следовать за Брианом в его новом приключении, то отговаривать он его не собирался. Ему это было только на руку с нескольких причин. Оставшись в Париже, де Браси ради красного словца мог бы сболтнуть о внезапно воскресшем храмовнике. Может, Бриану это и не навредило бы особо, но наверняка помешало бы его дальнейшим планам. Для всех мертвец пока что должен был остаться мертвецом. Именно потому, что для всех он был мертв, его возможности были ограничены, а верных людей рядом слишком мало. Поэтому дополнительный меч точно не помешал бы.

В общем-то, собрав небольшой отряд, Бриан уже должен был спешить на восток, чтобы если не перехватить, то хотя бы не дать следу Ревекки и ее отца остыть. Но что-то все еще держало его в Париже. Какое-то сомнение. Слишком просто все далось, чтобы казаться правдой, а не ловушкой.

Пока что, чтобы оправдать задержку последней необходимостью, он все-таки отправился на Большой мост и разыскал Симону Башмачницу.

Девушка действительно была хорошенькой. Светлые волосы, кожа чуть тронута солнцем, но все же светлая, а брови и глаза темные, что делало ее, может и не совсем идеальное, лицо выделяющимся даже среди писаных красавиц.

Только вряд ли хозяйка «Ушлого карпа» действительно вспомнила лицо Симоны. По некоторым схожим приметам Бриан как перед собой видел другую женщину — леди Ровену Саксонскую. Было так забавно разгадать нехитрую шалость Ревекки, что он не сдержался и улыбнулся.

Девушка, польщенная вниманием рыцаря, улыбнулась в ответ. Это не был знак приветствия близкому знакомому, скорее кокетливое признание собственной привлекательности и обманчивое обещание быть любезной, если рыцарь пожелает чего-то большего. Эта улыбка была так похожа на улыбку Аделаиды де Монтемар, за которую когда-то юным глупцом он готов был умереть.

С удивлением Бриан обнаружил, что воспоминание об Аделаиде больше не причиняет боли. Так, словно наконец-то не просто выдернули стрелу из его сердца, а искусно залечили рану, не оставив и следа. И все это была заслуга прекрасной, гордой колдуньи, так не желавшей принимать Бриана де Буагильбера своим покровителем.

Он не собирался больше ее ни принуждать, ни убеждать. Просто ему, как дышать, чтобы жить, необходимо было поговорить с нею. Если Ревекка снова его брезгливо отвергнет, то он ее отпустит. Наверно, именно этого он так пытался избежать. Но никто бы не посмел бы упрекнуть Бриана де Буагильбера в трусости. Даже он сам.

Утром они, несомненно, должны были отправиться в путь, если бы не одна странное событие. В отсутствие Бриана на постоялый двор, где они остановились, пришел неприметный человек, разыскивающий должника Исаака из Йорка. Якобы в доме его родственника этот господин нечто потерял, а тот послан это вернуть. Конечно же де Браси, который был более в курсе дела, чем товарищ, поспешил удовлетворить любопытство и принять «пропажу». Как в насмешку, посланник передал ему пустой кошель и подкову. Точнее почти пустой, так как одна монета в нем все-таки была, но она была настолько мелкой, что за нее и купить-то особо нечего было.

Если для разочарованного де Браси послание ничего не значило, то Бриану говорило очень много. Он узнал кошель — тот самый, который он одолжил у Ревекки, расплачиваясь за комнату и уход за нею в «Ушлом карпе». Подкова — ему следует спешить. Значить он любим, она ждет его или того хуже, находится в опасности. А монета… На ней было имя Мухаммеда Боабдила, короля гранадского.

Сборы были быстрыми. И день еще не подходил к концу, как маленький отряд покинул Париж, направляясь совсем в другую сторону от Чешского княжества.

*  
Двадцать пять лет спустя, почти день в день молодой человек, почти мальчишка, въехал в Париж. Хотел он того или нет, но вид его привлекал внимание зевак. Он был сухощав, темноволос, красив и беспечно любопытен. Но никто из любопытствующих никогда бы не догадался, насколько он взволнован. Конечно, задание запечатать некую опасную тварь еще на четверть века было серьезным, но с дерзостью, позволительной молодости, он думал, что легко с этим справится. Волновало его другое. От деда парню достался дар видеть вещие сны. Хотя не всегда он мог дать этому дару толк и разобрать вовремя пророчество, но в последних сновидениях точно разглядел нечто чудесное, похожее на то, что когда-то давно свело его родителей. Потому, кроме отцовского меча, странник прихватил из дома и его счастливую монету. Пусть она и не обладала какой-либо силой и была скорее символом, чем талисманом, но одного героя она однажды уже свела с его счастьем.


End file.
